


Shattered Glass: Two Worlds & One Lost Soul

by MJCM1



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family, Family Loss, Friendship, Mental/Emotional/Physical Trauma, War, War casualties
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 22:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16458644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJCM1/pseuds/MJCM1
Summary: Have you ever wandered how your life would be if good was bad, and bad was good. Well that is what happened to me, my family is far away from me, and I'm in a different dimension from my own. This is so confusing, I just want to go home. I wish that this is all just a bad dream, and just wake up into the hands of my loving father, and my family.





	Shattered Glass: Two Worlds & One Lost Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer Transformers characters do not belong to me, they belong to Hasbro studios. I do own my story ideas and my OC. This story is sponsored by Inspiration, Imagination, Ideas, and Fanfiction industries.

**Things You need to know Fist Before you read**  


** Time **

**Vorn** = to 1 year

**Orbital Cycle** = to 1 month

**Orn** = to 1 weak

**Cycle** = to 1 day

**Joor** = to 1 hour

**Breem** = to 1 minute

**Klik** = to 1 second

**Nanoklik** = to 1 sonic second

** Ageing **

**New Sparks** age range 1-12 month

**Sparklings** age range 1-10 years old (Infant 1 years old; Toddler 2-4 years old; Children 5-7 years old; and Tween 8-10 years old

**Younglings** age range 11-17 years old (Preteen 11-12 years old; and Teenagers 13-17 years old)

**Juveniles** age range 18-30 years old (Young Adults 18-30 years old)

**Prime Years** age range 31-49 years old (Adults 31-49 years old)

**Old** age range 50-100 years old (Old 50 -100 years old)

** Body Autonomy Words **

**_Head area_ **

**Brain** – processor / brain module

**Head** – helm

**Face** – face plate

**Ears** – audio receptors/Receptor Orifice/audials

**Nose** – enstril / olfactory sensor

**Eye brow** – optical Ridge

**Eyes** – optics

**Mouth** – intake

**Lips** – dermas

**Teeth** – denta/dentas

**_Chest area_ **

**Chest** \- chassis / thoraxal Cavity

**Back** \- hexa-Lateral Scapula

**Spine** \- bipedalism cord / Back Strut

**Spark** – heart/soul

**_Arm area_ **

**Arms** \- arms / restarlueus

**Forearms** \- bitarlueus

**Hands** \- servos

**Fingers** – digits

**_Lower area_ **

**Pelvis** : pelvis

**Butt:** aft / skid-plate

**Thighs** : tibulen

**Calves** : cadulen

**Feet** : Pedes - the high heel bits are called Struts or Heel Struts.

**_General/Internal components._ **

**Muscles/Nerves** : Cables / Pistons - _It depends on the area in question._

**Veins** : Fuel lines

**Stomach** : Tanks

**Lungs** : Vents - _used to stop the con/bot from overheating_.

**Heart** : Spark

**Tattoos** : D-con/A-bot Insignias and the lark

**T-Cog** : The thing that allows all Cybertronians to transform, be that their arms or their whole body.

** Common Words Used **

**Grandcreators** is the equivalent of the word grandparents.

**Creators** is the equivalent to the word parents.

**Sire** is the equivalent to the word dad, dada, daddy, and father

**Carrier** is the equivalent to the word mom, mommy, mama and mother.

**Mech** is the equivalent of the word man or boy.

**Mechling** is the equivalent to little boy.

**Femme** is the equivalent to the word women or girl.

**Femmling** is the equivalent to little girl.

**Helmache** \- headache

**Allspark** – Heaven

**Academy** – school

**Energon** – food

**Offline** – death

**Pit** \- hell

**Primus** \- god

**Recharge** – sleep

**Stasis Lock** – coma

**Unicron** – devil

**Curse words**

**Frag** – deliberately kill (an unpopular senior officer;,Fragger – _military slang word to kill or wound (a fellow soldier or superior officer) deliberately with an explosive device; ~~sometimes it is used as the F bomb.~~_

**Pit** – hell

**Slag** – ( _slagging, or slaggit_ ) stony waste matter separated from metals during the smelting or refining of ore; _~~sometimes it is used as the S word~~_

**Aft** – ass;

afthole – asshole

**Scrap** – shit

**Glitch** – problem or a malfunction in the programing or protocol; idiot or moron similar meaning to glitchhead; _~~sometimes it is used as the B word~~_

* * *

 

** Information of the Shatterde Glass Dimension **

**Timeline:** In the year of 2116

**Planet:** Earth

**Country:** Its a small country in an island called D.U.N.I (Decepticons of United Nations of Innocents).

**State:** Griffin Rock now known as Decepticons of United Nations of Innocents.

**Government:** Monarchy

**Religion:** Non-specific

**Symbol:** Decepticons Symbol

**Colors:** All types of shades of blues, also cold colors (purple, green, and yellow.) but mostly blue.

**Races:** Cybertronians, Techno-Organics, and Humans.

**Language:** Mixed languages about 720 hundred human language, and Tarn, Vos, Polyhex, Kalis, Tyrest, Helex, Stanix, Ancient Prime, and Seeker.

**History:** In October 31, 2016 the Autobots came to planet Earth, they killed and destroyed anything in their way. But during about 4 year the human population decreased dramatically, 7.4 billion to 2,425,000 million humans now lived in total. When hope seemed lost in January 1, 2020, the Decepticons came to Earth but sadly the only thing they could do is give the humans food, water, medical attention, shelter, and protection; it took them 10 years for the humans to fully trust them but not completely. 5 years later the humans finally trusted them, accepted them, and worked along each other with the one goal to defeat the Autobots. During the 20 years of 2035-2055 human and Cybertronian knowledge, culture, and language started to mix. In between 2055- 2065 humans and Cybertronian technology mix to created weapons and transportation vehicles for humans to help them fight the Autobots and real holoforms for the Cybertronians (their entire metal body turns to flesh including organs and their body is the size of a normal human). But in the year 2089, the human and Cybertronians became a government of monarchy since the Decepticons won't follow orders of any other leader that is not a Prime and humans don't trust any other human or Cybertronian other then Megatronus Prime as their leader. Ten years later 1% of the humans and Cybertronians population started to have relationships and became Sparkmates scenes the year 2099. 17 years later, in the year 2116, there are 36,375,000 million Cybertronians, 2,424,999 million humans, and 1 Techno-Organics.

**Resources:**

**1.** **Food**

**\- Fruits**

**\- Vegetables**

**\- Grains**

**\- Meat**

**\- Beans**

**\- Dairy**

**\- Oils**

**\- Sugar**

**\- Energon**

**\- Salt**

**\- Herbs**

**2\. Raw Materials and Supplies**

**\- Cotton** = cloth and clothing

**\- leather** = shoes and clothing

**\- Metal** = weapons, vehicles, buildings, machinery, and tools

**\- Glass** =used for containing food, chemicals, and other stuff.

**\- Plastic** = the same things as glass

**\- Wood** = house's, furniture, and paper

**\- Rock** = fortress and housing

**\- Water** = electricity

**\- Energon** = energy/ammunition for weapons.

**\- Gasoline** = energy that powers the vehicles

**\- Coal** = energy, and warmth, ink/colors

**\- Medicine**

**3\. Natural Resources** **\- Water** **\- Air** **\- Wood** **\- Metals** **\- Fire** **\- Rocks**

**Weapons:** Cybertronian weapons based on Energon/Electricity, and human hybrid weapons that a made similar to the Cybertronian weapon.

**Transportation:** Air/Ground based vehicle.

**Education:** Mix of human and cybertronian literature, math, history, and science.

**Rituals:** **1.** The Right- _It takes more that two adults to preform the right properly, and their is no going back. Once a sparkling/child chose two of the adults present they officially become a family. Its like adopting but its permanent unless both of the sparkling/child's parental unit dies_. **2.** Conjuges Endurae - _Is an old Cybertronian wedding ceremony that dose not need to be sparked linked to each other since it is done in they intertwine there sparks in their honey moon._

**Festivals:** **1.** Blue Moon Festival - _when harvesting food/Energon is over and all of it is stored before winter they celebrate their hard work in December 1st . Winter lasts through December, January, February_ **2.** New Vorn Cycle - _January 1st aka new years eve._ **3.** The Alliance Day - _when humans and Decepticons started to work together as a one individual army against the Autobots._

**Beliefs:** Primus and Unicron are gods. That their is always good in every human and any bot, and that evil well be destroyed. Peace and harmony well befall every one and no mare fear, hatred, and divisions between friends and family.

**Superstitions:** Spark Eaters/Soul Eaters and Spark Healers/Soul Healers

**Customs:** **1.** All Earth Customs **2.** All Cybertronian Customs **3.** Sunday Night Together- _its a family or friends reunion, because they don't know if its going to be their last time they see each other._ **4.** Last Time - _soldiers drink 1 cup of an alcohol beverage before or after they go yo battle/war._

**Cuisines:** **1.** All types of Sweets popular with all the ages and races. **2.** Alcoholic drinks popular with the soldiers after or before a battle is won.

 


End file.
